


However You'll Have Me

by brebanana93



Series: My Sweet Boy [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Basically Hannibal is a cannibal and Will thinks he likes it, Biting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Denial, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brebanana93/pseuds/brebanana93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My sweet boy, I fear you may tempt me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	However You'll Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> If I had to place this somewhere in the canon timeline, it'd be between Su-zakana and Tome-wan.

“I would be elated if you would join me for dinner tomorrow night, Will.”

Will sat up straighter in his chair, tilting his glasses further down his nose. “Do you intend for me to be the guest of honor or the main course?” 

This was dangerous territory and Will knew it, but he couldn’t refrain from asking. Ever since discovering that Hannibal was the Ripper, Will was curious to truly know why Hannibal had spared him. There were many occasions where he had been particularly rude, and he knew just how much Hannibal despised rude people. But Hannibal never seemed to show any desire to eat Will, let alone kill him, and he easily could have at any moment. It would take no time at all for him to cross the room and skillfully snap Will’s neck. It would be painless but brutal, and he couldn’t shake the thoughts of what Hannibal would do with his corpse.

Hannibal didn’t seem phased by Will’s question. “I am only inviting you to my home to eat, Will.”

“Forgive me, but that doesn’t answer my question. Allow me to rephrase. Will I be joining you at the table or will I be lying on it?” 

“My dear Will, I have no desire to kill you. I much prefer this life with you in it.”

The same generic response as always. It was grating on Will’s nerves, and it left a sour taste in his mouth.

“Say that you did. Say that you got the sudden urge to take my life. Would you leave me to rot or would you display your handiwork for the world to see?” Will asked.

Hannibal finally looked intrigued. “You are absolutely an exquisite creature. Though you can be unbearably rude on occasion, I value your intelligence. Because of this, I can tolerate your flaws. Your mind is truly beautiful and I would wish that you could be honored in death in ways that you were not in life.”

“You speak as though you are without flaw, Dr. Lecter. Surely most would say that cannibalistic serial killers have at the very least, skewed morals.” Will bit his lip. “I also question whether your admiration of me is only because of my seemingly psychotic tendencies, or do you prefer a more all-inclusive package deal?”

He watched Hannibal slowly rise from his chair through the rim of glasses and he grew concerned that he may have pushed it too far. But Hannibal didn’t stalk across the room in a few swift steps. Will eyed Hannibal’s movements until he noticed that Hannibal had stopped to lean against his desk.

“Your ability to see others in a way that many cannot is a real gift, one that has been repeatedly stepped on and crumpled by Jack and the rest of the FBI,” he continued.

“You’ve already mentioned my astounding intelligence, Doctor.”

“Empathy is not the same as intelligence, William, and you know this. Don’t act obtuse, it’s unbecoming of you,” Hannibal warned.

The tone of Hannibal’s voice should have been enough for Will to back off, but he was tired of constantly walking this line. He wanted to push as many buttons as he could while he felt he had the power.

Will leaned back slightly in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “So then tell me something I don’t already know. You chide me for being obtuse yet you have consistently encouraged me to act as such by forcing me to ignore what you don’t want me to see.” 

He stared directly at Hannibal, uncrossing his arms to grip the armrests on the chair before continuing. “But I’m no longer blind. I know what you are and what you do. This game you keep insisting we play is insulting. Don’t lie to me anymore, _Hannibal_.”

Hannibal tilted his head slightly as if he were considering, before stepping away from his desk a few moments later. Will closed his eyes. He could hear soft footfalls approaching and his whole body tensed when he felt Hannibal’s sudden presence. Will noticed the shift in pressure on the armrests of the chair and he knew that Hannibal was behind the chair leaning over him.

There was warmth on the shell of his ear and he immediately opened his eyes. 

“Tell me, William. Do you feel that this is particularly appropriate?” Hannibal whispered, low and dark. “If you say no then I will let you go, but if you say yes then we will never be able to turn back.”

Hannibal’s words went straight to Will’s groin, and he shifted awkwardly in his chair. Will reminded himself that he asked for this. He could still put a stop to this if he wanted. They didn’t have to cross this line if he didn’t want them to. But he did.

“This is my hour, Dr. Lecter. And I consider this to be a highly appropriate way to spend the remainder my hour. So let’s not waste both my time and yours, and tell me what I want to hear.” 

Hannibal leaned closer, pressing his lips to the side of Will’s jaw. “A simple yes or no would have sufficed. You shouldn’t act so rude, Will. I do think that you would taste exquisite,” he mouthed. 

He wrapped a hand in Will’s curls and yanked his head back against the chair, exposing Will’s neck. Hannibal let out a sound of approval before sinking his teeth into the flesh so perfectly displayed underneath him. Will cried out in pleasure and pain, suddenly wanting nothing more than to be consumed by the hot, wet mouth on his skin. He gripped the armrests tighter when Hannibal pulled harder on his hair, arching into the air when he felt Hannibal’s tongue lapping at his wound.

“My sweet boy, I fear you may tempt me,” Hannibal growled, letting go of Will’s hair. He shifted slightly, reaching forward to cover Will’s hands with his own, effectively pinning him to the chair.

Hannibal’s lips returned to Will’s neck, sucking hard at the bite, pressing his tongue into the mark. Will groaned loudly and caught himself rolling his hips, desperately wanting any friction he could get. He was hard, he was so painfully hard and he was beginning to think that he would be content if this was his final moment: moaning like a two-dollar whore and bucking his hips into nothing while Hannibal Lecter ate him alive. 

He cried out again at the thought. “Hannibal… Hannibal, _please_.”

“You make the loveliest sounds. I never would have thought you to be so vocal,” Hannibal sighed into his skin. He moved to the other side of Will’s neck, taking flesh between his teeth again. Will arched his back again, whispering Hannibal’s name as Hannibal created a new bruise on his body.

“How easy it would be to cut your still-beating heart from your chest and eat it raw. You would like that, wouldn’t you, William?”

“Fuck. Oh god Hannibal, please,” Will moaned. He had never been so hard in his life and he was so close. All he needed was one touch, one single touch and he would be seeing stars.

Hannibal laughed, dark and dangerous. “I am sorry to disappoint, my dear Will, but you’re much too lovely to eat. I don’t believe I would be able to forgive myself,” And just like that, Hannibal let go of his hands and slowly started to rise. 

Will whined at the loss before angrily reaching up to grab Hannibal by his collar, dragging him back down until Will’s mouth was at his ear. 

“Then take me however you’ll have me, before I become incredibly rude,” he growled. Will couldn’t see Hannibal’s face, but he would bet that he was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this even came from, my fingers slipped and this was the result lol.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://heartandseoulx.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
